Fun With Animals
by floacism
Summary: Dennis's presence at Jump Street turns Tom  and the chapel  upside down. Hanson/Hoffs. May or may not continue.
1. Fun With Animals Recap

**Fun with Animals**

A preoccupied Tom Hanson had entered Captain Adam Fuller's office late, seemingly unconcerned. His hair was close to uncombed and his dark brown eyes had a bewildered expression. It looked as though he hadn't had any sleep in weeks.

Fuller's Office

"What were you doing in Booker's apartment this morning?"

"I broke in." Hanson answered immediately without missing a beat in a matter-of-fact tone. Tom waited for Fuller's response. "Hanson, are you out of your mind?"

"Take a peak." He insisted. Fuller hesitated, before he went through the folder, scanning the several papers before he looked up. "This is from Greenwell's private file…how did you come by this?" he turned to Dennis Booker.

"He's in internal affairs." Hanson answered for Booker. Judy Hoffs and Harry Ioki exchanged glances, sighing as the revelation hit them. Fuller paused, before he turned his attention to Dennis. "You wanna start explaining?"

"Hanson's doing such a bang up job." He vaguely answered, smirking. "He's trying to get up from entrapping kids." Hanson explained.

"You find anything good?" Judy asked angrily. Dennis, with his face still looking straight forward, ignored her. "Breaking and entering. Illegal search and seizure of fellow officer—"

"You wanna tell everybody where you were the night Tracey Edwards was raped?" Hanson interrupted, changing the subject to the point of the matter. "I was _busy_." Booker looked Tom, making the smarmy facial expression that Tom hated with the deepest part of his being.

"I guess you were," Hanson chuckled in disbelief. "See I saw you hassling her afterschool. Now your car was in the school parking lot all night, the janitor said he saw you in the bushes with a black girl—" Hanson took a breath before he continued. He turned to Fuller, pointing at Dennis. "He raped her." He stated. The jury was out—the accusation was strong but Tom was sure of it. There couldn't have been any other explanation.

There was a long silence from everyone in the room before Judy mustered up the courage to speak up.

"No…he didn't." Judy spoke, quietly.

"I picked Dennis up after school; he was with me all night." She admitted, looking down in her lap. Unable to speak, Hanson could barely process what Hoffs had said into his brain. Booker gave him one more satisfied smirk before Tom turned on his heel and exited Fuller's office, slamming the door behind him.

Judy got up from her chair and sprinted after him.

As Judy caught up to Tom down the steps outside of the chapel, he started walking faster. "Hanson you know you better talk to Dennis, he can have your badge for what you did!"

Hanson turned. "I've got nothing to say." He informed her as he kept on walking

"Look, he's really a good guy. I'm sure if you just talk to him he'll forget all about it!" she pleaded. Tom reached the end of the stairs before he had enough of Judy's naivety of Booker's thinly veiled bigotry.

"When did you start hanging out with the Klan?" He asked her angrily.

"Hanson you know it's possible you don't know the first thing about Booker—or did you forget you were sent undercover PLAY racist? To _pretend?_" Judy reminded him.

Hanson looked to the side, frustrated. "Booker's not faking it. It's _real_." He insisted. But Judy had other reservations on why Tom was so intent on vilifying Dennis. "Well it sounds to me you're a little jealous of him." Judy snapped back.

"Oh you got to be kidding." Tom grimaced in disbelief, turning around to leave. "Oh come on! You've had it out for him since the first day." Judy reasoned.

"That's because I've seen this guy in action!" He turned around. "And if I were you I would think twice about rolling round in the bushes with him again." Tom added.

"I don't _roll_ around in the _bushes_ with anyone." Judy emphasized, taken back by his sudden bluntness. "I picked Dennis up after school. And what happened after that is really _none_ of your business." She pointed out sternly.

Hanson, not satisfied with her answer, ignored her and goaded on. "Booker was sent here to check us out," he began. He looked up and down at Judy. "Obviously he's already checked you out."

"You're wrong!" Judy repeated. "We caught a movie. We talked all night. _Nothing_ happened!" She shouted, now frustrated with Hanson's immaturity and low blows.

_Booker really must have hit a nerve_, Judy thought. She and Hanson never once argued, or have gotten into a quarrel before Dennis entered Jump Street. It was not the first time Judy had to reassure him that Dennis was really not bad.

"You sure he wasn't punching a timeclock?" Tom asked, finding himself annoyed now.

Hoffs rolled her eyes. "Look, it's not as if I have to explain any of this to you." Tom gave her a dry look before finally giving up. "Okay." With that, Hanson turned and left to go home. Judy sighed.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hanson made no hesitation before deciding to pass by Booker's apartment once again after the non too private brawl outside the chapel with Judy. Though this time, he wouldn't be breaking and entering.

Dennis opened the door, surprised to see Tom's face looking back at him. He didn't look happy, though since he has been at Jump Street, that's not exactly surprising. "And what do I owe this pleasant surprise visit? Anything else you'd like to steal from me Hamburglar?"

"No. I just came here to tell you to stay away from Judy." Tom cut straight to the point.

Booker chuckled. "Geez, you don't have a crush on her or anything?" Booker rolled his eyes. Hanson didn't answer, his cold stare still locked on Dennis. "I _mean_ it Dennis, stay away from her. I don't know what kind of sick racial fetish you have, but you _won't_ be bringing it anywhere near Hoffs, you hear me?" Tom warned him, his voice loud enough to create a little echo within the hallway, his voice filled with pure hatred and venom.

"Oh my God, Hamburger…you _do_ have a crush on her."

"I don't have a crush. I'm a grown ass man Book! And speaking of, men don't have 'crushes' on women—which is what Judy is, a _woman_. That is for little boys like you." Dennis shrugged his shoulders casually, not taking what Hanson had to say to him very seriously. "Just so you make no mistake she doesn't want you, she's just trying to be nice. So don't get any ideas."

"Jealous?" Booker arched his eyebrow, looking into his eyes for an honest answer.

"Oh please..." Hanson murmured, turning around to leave Booker's apartment door. Why did he bother coming here at all, he didn't know. Before he could make his full exit, Dennis had a few wise words to leave Tom with.

"I've already got you all figured out. She's got your nose _wide_ open and probably has for a long time now. I know that and I've only been here for what, a month?"

_A month far too long_, Tom thought to himself. "I've seen the way you look at her."

Hanson made a face of disgust. "Shut up."

"Listen, I know how you feel. Jude is a great girl. Anyone would be lucky to have her. But remember that you're going to have a little bit of competition here." Tom couldn't help but cringe at Dennis using the nickname Captain Jenko had given Hoffs. Jenk would be rolling in his grave if he knew someone like Dennis was a part of the Jump Street program.

"I'm not competing with anyone. And she'd never go for someone like you anyway." He sneered. "And don't call her 'Jude'. You don't know her like that." Hanson added.

"Oh yeah? Maybe I do." He smiled a knowing look on his face—which as far as Tom was concerned, was the most sickening image he could think of next to Doug scarfing down a chili dog, though not by much.

"Is that why we're going to the movies this weekend?" he continued on. "That reminds me, she did invite you and Penhall, by the way, so you can come along with us if you'd like."

"No thanks."

"Suit yourself than," he shrugged. "I guess it's just me and her than." Finally letting him go on his way, he couldn't stop himself from adding one more thing, just to play with Tommy's nerves. "And don't worry, I'll behave." He winked, stifling an obnoxious laugh as he slammed the door shut.

Next Day - Jump Street Chapel

"So…what do you think?" Hoffs approached Hanson at his desk, spinning around to give him a full view of her new form fitting pink dress. She had just changed in the locker room upstairs in the locker room and was anxious for feedback. The dress was short sleeved with a modest V-neck. It wasn't absurdly short—but short enough to get a good view of her naturally shapely legs, her feet with snug in flats. She had straightened her usually poofy hair down, the front top layer adorned with a decorative barrette.

Tom was finishing the remaining handful of grapes from his small bowl of fruit before he finally looked up. His eyes flinched before he could think of a work appropriate compliment.

"Uh, I _think_ if I told you what I was really thinkin' you'd arrest me." Hanson answered humbly, smiling.

"Thanks." She giggled.

"Where you going looking like that anyway? I thought you just finished a case with Harry?" Hanson stretched out his arm for another fruit to pop into his mouth.

Judy frowned. "I'm not going _undercover_. I have a date."

Hanson choked on one of his grapes. "So then where are the rest of your clothes?" Tom made a face, his eyes wandering around in mock search of extra clothing.

"I thought you said you _liked_ it?" Hoffs whined back at him.

"I _do_…but not for anyone else to see." He pointed out. Judy rolled her eyes at Tom's pettiness.

"I didn't put this on for you!" Hoffs rolled her eyes as she bent over her nearby desk to grab her black leather jacket that was hanging on her seat.

"You didn't?" Hanson asked with seemingly genuine cluelessness.

"No, and I'm going out with Dennis. Doug was going to come with us but he doesn't want to see any of the movies we're thinking about going to watch." There was no way she was going to see one of those mindless action flicks Penhall was into, and Booker didn't care, just as long as the film that wasn't too estrogen filled.

"You know, I invited you but Dennis tell me you didn't want to go…?" She half asked him, putting on her jacket. The answer was not hard to guess.

"That's right." Tom reaffirmed his answer to her, cringing at the thought that Judy actually still talks to the creep. He stood up from his chair and made his way to the coffee maker. He wasn't particularly thirsty, but some caffeine was definitely needed to steady his head. Judy followed him.

"So there's no changing your mind then, huh?" Judy said, mostly to herself. She knew his stubbornness was hard to shake, but she really wanted Hanson around. Optimistically thinking, there was still a chance that maybe they could work out their differences, even if it was just for one outing.

"I'm not going anywhere—willingly—near Mr. Confederacy, sorry."

"HANSON!" Judy hissed, alerting a few nearby workers, who immediately went back to their business once Judy shot them a glaring look, daring them to keep eavesdropping.

"What?" Tom asked flatly, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Would you quit it already? Booker's _not_ a racist!" Hanson shrugged. "Whatever helps you sleep at night." He put his cup down. "I'm sure that's what Dennis tells you beside your bedside, right?"

As soon as the words left his mouth he knew he immediately regretted it. He opened his mouth to retract his words, but Hanson nearly didn't feel it coming.

Hoffs swiftly lifted her right hand and smacked him across his face—_hard_; and unusually so for someone as petite as Judy, but she's downright tougher than she looks.

Hanson held on to his stinging jaw, not meeting her eyes. Judy stomped off, running up the exiting stairs of the chapel. Tom ran after her, ignoring the awkward stares he could feel all around him. Tom raced outside the chapel to find Judy in the driver's seat of her car with her head down resting on the steering wheel.

Though Judy was sure she was crying, there were no actually tears streaming down from her eyes. She wiped her eyes with her index and middle finger before resting her head back, sighing.

_What the hell is going on with Hanson?_

She was mixed up and confused. On one hand she felt bad for slapping him, on the other, he deserved it, getting smart with her. As Judy turned to look for the beginnings of her seat belt strap, she saw a blurry figure a few feet away before her.

It was, of course Tom. With his hands jammed in his pockets, he shuffled with his feet. Despite how furious she was with him, she couldn't help but marvel at his physical beauty. She saw pain in his eyes, but wasn't about to feel sorry for him.

Tom knew he had no right to beg for her forgiveness, but he couldn't stop his feet from walking toward Hoff's car. Judy

"Can we talk?" Tom lowered his voice gently. She could see that his cheek was still a little red. Hoffs didn't answer. "Please…Judy?" he continued, careful not to lean too forward and invade her space. He's done enough of that already.

"There's nothing to talk about." She finally said, shortly.

She wasn't even looking at him, but directly face-forward. Tom, as if on signal, starting fidgeting with his hand on the back of his neck again, as he always did whenever he got nervous. He turned his neck to look at the chapel, before refocusing on Hoffs. Before he could ask for the chance to apologize, Judy cut him off.

"Oh, and I won't be going out with Dennis anymore. Are you happy?" she erupted, as she hastily turned the key into the ignition, backing up from the spacious parking lot, nearly running over Tom's foot.

"Judy! Wait!" he called out. But she already had sped off.

_Shit_. He cursed out loud, kicking a nearby car's door, not even caring the slightest about the damaging dent it made. Hanson thought about going after her, but he knew better.

Yet in spite of all this, Tom couldn't help but be glad that she decided not to see Dennis again, even if it meant her not talking to him for awhile.

_I don't roll in the bushes with anyone._ Judy's voice the other day began to echo through his brain. He knew Judy wasn't that kind of woman, so why was he so assuming? What about Booker that had him so threatened?

_Well it seems to me that you're a little bit jealous of him._

It wasn't envy. Booker sure as hell wasn't a better policeman than he was—and whatever kind of 'winning personality' he had was better left unsaid. _Judy was smart, but too sympathetic for her own good_, Hanson thought. Most likely fooled by some sort of 'misunderstood' act that Booker was probably pulling on her; he was definitely not a 'nice guy'. Nothing he's done would ever make him think that.

Maybe he wasn't a bigot. Either way, he was bad news and as long as he was a cop on Jump Street, he'd make sure Judy Hoffs stay as far away from Dennis Booker as possible.

Back at the Chapel

"Hanson, have you seen Judy? I've called her twice and she hasn't called me back." Booker asked, leaning on the corner edge of Hanson's desk. Hanson, who was mostly pretending to do his paper work, continued the staring contest with his unfinished report. He didn't bother to look up. "No I haven't seen her." He answered.

Dennis sighed. "You don't think she's standing me up is she?" he asked, wondering why he is even trying to make conversation. Talking to Tom was like talking to a wall; only the wall was more talkative. His only response from Tom was silence.

"This better have nothing to do with you Hanson."

Tom slapped his pen down on his desk. "What's this got to do with me?" he asked, now frustrated. He hoped Dennis would just leave the issue alone and go crawl back to wherever he came from. He didn't need to be reminded of his earlier brawl with Judy.

"I don't know. You might have convinced her to stop seeing me, or something juvenile like that."

_Juvenile?_ _You're one to talk about juvenile Book!_ Hanson thought.

"Well, she's doing the right thing by standing you up." was all he could muster, not able to think of anything else to say.

"Listen Hamburger," Dennis cut to the chase, firmly planting both of his hands on Hanson's desk. He knew full well that Hanson was obviously lying. He hovering position commanded Hanson to look at him.

"If you want Judy so bad then why don't you get the balls to ask her out instead of hassling me?"

"Excuse me?"

"If you like her that much—which you clearly do—then Jesus Christ tell her that and get off of my ass! Go out on a date, you can take her bowling or something." Dennis suggested.

Hanson didn't know what was scarier, Booker knowing exactly how he personally felt about Judy, or that he even knew he liked bowling.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Sending roses would be cheesy. Judy didn't seem like the flowers and candy kind of girl, but even if she was, if she saw my name on the tag she'd throw them away immediately (but keep the chocolates). I can't buy her a gift, she'd hate that. I wouldn't know what to buy her anyway. Maybe a small teddy bear? She wouldn't have the heart to throw that away. Hoffs always liked animals._

It was just two days after their confrontation, yet it felt like a lifetime to Hanson. He's never gone this long without speaking to Hoffs; it was an unsettling feeling.

"What do I have to do to get you to talk to me again?" Hanson approached Judy's desk. He started twirling with a few pencils that were neatly placed in their cup holder, the dark brown teddy bear, adorned with a dark red bow tie, was sitting next to it.

"I sharpened your pencils for you. I know how you like them to be perfect." Tom picked one up, waving the pencil at her. Judy was still silent, still reading (or pretending to read) one her latest copy of People's magazine–the 'Sexiest Man Alive' edition, with actor Mel Gibson on the cover.

Judy lifted her index finger and dabbed it on her tongue to flick the next page. Hanson noticed her red lipstick, a color he always liked on her. His focus began to slowly shift from making conversation to her shapely full lips, having them make red lipstick marks all over his mouth and face…

_Dammit concentrate! _Hanson thought to himself. _Now's definitly not the time._

"Jude…please talk to me? I can't go on like this if we don't talk."

No answer. Judy started to concentrate harder on what she was reading. Hanson couldn't tell if she was really interested in whatever tabloid-y gossip she was leafing through, or was she actually listening to him and just bullshitting around.

Judy wrinkled her nose. "I don't really have anything to say to you." She shrugged, her harsh words watered down by her kind voice.

"I left you a few messages on your answer machine—and don't tell me you didn't hear it because I know you check them twice at night and twice in the morning every day," he reminded her. Judy covered her face by lifting the magazine clover, biting back a smile; she forgot how well he knew her.

"Look, I know, I've been acting like an asshole! I said it before and I'll say it again. Do you want me to write it on the bulletin board?" Hanson dropped his hands to his sides.

Judy dropped the magazine on her lap. "You embarrassed me in front of everyone! _Everyone!_" She hissed, trying hard not to raise her voice. "How could you do that?" she looked into his eyes, her voice suddenly became small. Hanson felt like kicking himself, haven making Judy feel that way.

"I'm sorry," Tom lowered his tone, gently taking her hand in his. When he didn't feel her resist, he gave it a slight squeeze. "You know I would never do anything to hurt you, ever." Judy looked down, feeling her tense body slowly relax.

"I was just trying to protect you." Tom took his other hand and rubbed it over hers.

"Protect me? Protect me from what?" she looked up. He released her hands, now frustrated again. How could she not know?

"Booker!"

The quiet, sweet moment of understanding ended right there as Judy jumped up from her chair and shoved it into the opening area of the desk. Hanson quickly blocked her.

"Move _Hanson_."

"Just wait," he pleaded, pushing her shoulders back firmly but not too forceful. He rubbed her shoulders softly, gliding them up and down her arms, calming her down.

"The reason I've been acting so angrily at Booker is because…um." She could see Hanson was already beginning to cringe about what he was going to say. He lowered his neck, pushing back a handful of hair, looking up at her from his brow.

"I guess I was a little…" Tom began, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Jealous?" Judy finished for him.

"Well that's not the word I would have used." Tom half-smiled sheepishly. Judy let all her defenses down. Something about his face, the way he was looking at her at that moment...

"Well then. I guess I should go back to work now." Judy turned away from Hanson; her nerves feeling jilted by the way he was looking at her. She retrieved her chair and sat down. Tom quickly grabbed a random chair and sit next to her, folding his arms like a school child.

"Don't you have _work_ to do Officer Hanson?"

"Yeah I'm working on it right now." He shrugged. Judy could feel her cheeks get warm. "Stop that. I mean it, Fuller is going to—"

"It's like you're replacing me Jude." Tom continued. "That's how I feel."

"What are you talking about?" Hanson readjusted his chair to face her. "A new guy comes in, he somehow gets your attention, you start hanging out with him…I mean, what about me?" Judy rolled her eyes. He ignored her. "You never take me to the movies after school!"

"Is this what this is all about? Oh my God…"

"No, I always thought he was scum. But that just put me over the top." He cringed, the image of Dennis and Judy somewhere near the bushes embracing still haunted his thoughts.

"Going to the movies?"

"No!" he sighed. "You know what I mean. I don't like him for you."

"Hanson…" Judy started, saying his last name like only she could. "No one can _ever_ replace you. Are you kidding?" she kicked her head back, laughing to herself. "The baby of Jump Street? The one I took under my wing?"

Tom smiled, which Judy returned. He remembered how much fun they had when Judy took them out to get reacquainted with their 'teenage' years. It was hard to believe only a few years ago he was a Republican, out-of-the-loop square who wore pink shirts and yellow cardigan sweaters. "I just want you to forgive me." He added softly.

"I forgive you Tom."

He gave her a weird look. "Did you say Tom?"

"Yeah Hanson," Judy stared at him, wondering where this was going. "I think that's your government name," she giggled.

"But you've never called me Tom before".

"I just call everyone by their last names…" she shrugged. "No you don't. Not with Harry or Doug," he pointed out. "Just me."

"Even when we're alone together, not in a work setting, you call me by my last name." Tom thought back to when Amy had died, when Judy came by his apartment to watch movies to get his mind off things.

Judy shifted in her seat, feeling embarrassed as her mind began to paint a vivid picture of them alone together in a way that was slightly romantic.

"What? I thought you didn't like your name?" she reached for some random papers in her desk drawer, shuffling papers, hopefully finding something to fiddle with as her nerves came jolting back.

"It's _Tommy_ I don't like." He corrected, making a face. "That and 'hamburger'." Judy added, smiling. Captain Fuller had chosen 'Henderson' for Tom's undercover last name for his first case with Booker, but of course Dennis had his own ideas and somehow, the captain agreed to it.

"Well if you want me to call you Tom then Tom it is." She lifted her head up, almost as if she were listening to herself. "_Tom_. That sounds weird…me saying that."

"No, you don't have to." He gave her a big smile, reassuring her. At that moment Judy thought she could see the slight baby face grin he once had from his now matured, chiseled face. She noticed he had a little stubble, wondering why he hasn't shaved. They have been pretending to be teenagers for so long; it was hard to remember that they're not actually in high school.

"I like when you call me by my last name. It's fitting for you...kind of makes me feel like you're the boss of me or somethin'." He grinned.

Judy could feel her cheeks get warm.

"Shut up Hanson!"

"That's my girl."


End file.
